


The Mesmeric Squall

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Big brother Axel, Gruesome Heartless Attacks, Harri is called both Harri and Rixrah, Implied Transgirl, Not a big part of fic, Orgy XIII, Pairings later, Time Skips, World Travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri Potter was an unusual child, thought Dumbledore. She bounced around the castle that was deceptively real, but not.<br/>Her emotions and reactions weren't like the others in her year.<br/>And her heart didn't beat.<br/>.<br/>IX curled next to her pseudo brother and giggled at a joke he whispered to her. VII was glaring at them, before gesturing back to listen to the superior rant about Kingdom Hearts.<br/>.<br/>Harri Potter, Rixrah, IX, The Mesmeric Squall.<br/>All were the same.<br/>All were nobodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child

He was eight years old, but his body had already lost the chub of youth. He was running down the alleys of Radiant Gardens, barefoot and filthy, a bag concealing food which he adamantly said wasn’t stolen and only borrowed without permission. 

Angry, drunken shouts followed him, but nothing was louder than his own beating heart.

He took a left and ducked into a shadowed alcove, hand clamped over his mouth to quiet his ragged breaths. Hoping that his bright, matted hair wouldn’t be seen, he hunkered down and wrapped pale arms around his legs. The bloodthirsty yells passed the opening.

Sighing, Lea burrowed his face into his knees until the shouts quietened into whispers. His heart the only thing he could hear.

Badum

Badum

Ba-‘ah’

His head snapped up and the bag was pressed to his chest securely. A small child toddled into view, dragging a blanket behind itself with one hand. The artificial lights that cut through the night cast a glow around its outline.

Clothed in rags worse than his own and just as skinny. It wouldn’t survive much longer, at the age it appeared to be – four at the oldest. Lea watched it step forward towards him. It was a street kid. It took another step and knelt next to him, curling against the wall. Its dark hair covered its face.

“What’s your name?” he asked it, knees coming down so he sat cross legged.

“Freak.” He pursed his chapped lips. That didn’t help identify if it was a boy or a girl.

“That doesn’t sound like a good name,” It shook its head rabidly for a second, before stopping, shrinking away and staring suspiciously at him. He flashed a small smile at it, fishing in his pocket and removing a lighter. With his other hand, he grabbed some of the trash they were sat near. Spinning the gear and striking the spark, lighting it up. It closed its eyes and wrinkled its nose. Burning trash didn’t smell nice, but there was light and it was warm.

Fire flickered alive, dancing flames and the crackling chants of ancient times. It illuminated their faces and Lea got a look at the child next to him. Pale skin, dark hair, scratched and bruised. He sighed again. Its eyes opened and he was stuck with a familiarity like no other. But from where? He cast his mind back before realising.

He’d seen those eyes in a mirror, albeit a narrower shape. He frowned, confused. Flinching as something touched his head. 

Its hand was reached out to him and gently running over his red hair. It shifted closer, to him and the fire.

“What you name?” it asked, harsh from lack of use. Lea grinned, feeding the fire more debris, despite the aroma.

“Lea,” he answered, spying letters embroidered into the dirty blanket, “Can I see that?” He pointed to the cloth and gently slid it towards him.

H.A.R.R.I.E.T

“Harriet, is that your name?” it shrugged. “Are you a boy or a girl?” it grinned and answered the latter.

Harriet, Lea decided, was far too long to be good name. 

“Would,” he paused, watching as the girl stared at the dancing flames curiously, “You like some food?” She nodded.

Opening the satchel, Lea tore off a few chunks on bread from one of the squished loaves. He held them above the fire, letting it warm. Experience had taught him warm bread was better than cold bread. He handed one slightly charred lump to the girl.

“Here you are, Harri.”


	2. The Boulevards

Two years passed without much incident.

Harri was about five years old, according to Lea’s best friend’s mother – Trisha.

Trisha was a kind woman, a brilliant mother and probably the reason Lea had survived to double digits. Isa was lucky to have her. However, no matter how many times Trisha offered them a room in the already cramped Boulevard residence, Lea declined living in her house. 

They’d come to a compromise after three months of conversations over hot chocolate, guilt tripping and Trisha sending her youngest to try and convince Harri to stay for tea. Lea couldn’t force two more kids on the single, working mother – seven was more than enough. Isa stayed out of it all, sighing exasperatedly.

So Lea and Harri spent three nights a month there and came around for Sunday dinner with the rest of the Boulevard family. 

A Sunday just like today.

_____

When the latest generation of Boulevards wandered down back streets and alleys of Radiant Gardens, all locals pointed towards their youngest residents and troublemakers. They were thankful for a day where trading and shady markets could go undisturbed and with nothing surreptitiously stolen from wealthier men’s pockets – their best clients were rich and starting to be scared off.

Leyland, the oldest at twenty years old, found Harri first. Instead of asking the folk where they were, she asked where the jewellery stands were. Lo and behold, not ten minutes later was she scowling down at the five year old, who had been decisively watching solid silver for a few minutes. Leyland knew the child ran by the policy of ‘if it shined then it was hers’ – just like a magpie.

She leaned down and hoisted the scruffy girl on her hip, while flipping sapphire strands out equally blue eyes and ignoring said child’s protests. After fishing around in Harri’s pockets for a second, Leyland plonked a silver ring with a ruby set in the stone that seemed as big as a quail’s egg but was actually hollow on the purple cloth. Then Leyland secured her grip on the writhing, half wild child. She swore Harri was more of a beast than the middle Boulevard brother sometimes.

Turning on her heel, Leyland took her youngest brother – Kanny – by the hand and began on home. 

One jeweller shouted his thanks to her retreating back.

_____

Elsewhere, a red head was watching this happen. His hand came up and finger tips came to touch his temple in exasperation. His version of a face palm that was so much cooler than everybody else’s. 

Carefully rising to his feet, Lea turned, ran and launched himself towards a neighbouring roof. Just because he consented to having dinner with the Boulevard family doesn’t mean he wanted what happened before the feast.

There would be no baths for this preteen.

He would always have the back of the girl he had come to see as a sister, but on Sundays she was on her own. 

He fell against the steep roof, breath momentarily knocked from his lungs as he scrambled for a handhold amongst the worn tiles while sliding.

Legs dangling, arms wrapped around a chimney that was to his left, Lea took a moment to reorient himself. He hauled himself up so he was sat flush to the red brick – Almost straddling the chimney. 

Pushing fiery locks out of his face with grubby, soot covered hands Lea scanned the world below for telltale blue hair. He didn’t account for a Boulevard nearer to the clouds.

Isaac, fifteen and with an aversion to heights, kneeled on the flat roof he himself had just jumped off.

“Hey!” Lea jumped, wrapping his legs around the chimney to cling on. A sigh of relief contradicted the glare he directed at the second oldest child of Trisha.

“Mum wants you at ours now and I’m not jumping onto that roof to drag you back myself.” A shuddering breath left him as he murmured about the likelihood of him throwing up.

Lea sighed again and although knowing that he could escape now another blue haired boy climbed onto the roof. 

Isa sat next to Isaac, rubbing his back and glaring at Lea. Lea pouted back until the piercing amber eyes got too much and he looked away. Huffing a breath out of his nose, Lea watched as Isa sent Isaac back down the ladder and to steadier ground. 

Standing shakily, gripping the chimney cap, Lea deliberated on his next move. Sliding off the roof and falling two stories would amount to a broken leg at the best. Jumping to Isa’s roof from his current location was suicide. Getting on the crest of the roof and having a run up might work.

Working his shoes off, Lea let them slid off the roof. He then stripped his feet of socks which were crammed into the pockets of slightly tight jeans. 

He jumped and hooked an arm over the peak of the triangular roof. Getting his hands braced against the smooth clay he pushed up as is getting out of a swimming pool.

Imitate the Little Mermaid with his skinny chest pushed out, then wriggle like a seal as he worked one leg over the peak. He winced and cupped himself, minimalizing the pain that straddling a roof top brought. Isa watched all this with a small smile and a despairing shake of his head.

A few seconds later had Lea standing on the middle of a roof. He walked forwards, arms out to the side like he was about to fly.

Sure he was not to slip and not thinking of the consequences if he did, Lea ran the last meters and jumped.

He landed shoulder first onto concrete, rolling along the roof he had started his failed escapade on. Isa looked down at him as he cursed and held out his non smarting arm to be helped up. Teeth gritted against the pain, he shoved his socks back on and was dragged behind Isa back to the Boulevard home.

________

The Boulevard residence was no stranger to noise, seven children all collectively in one place who periodically had explosive arguments got loud. Although, Sunday’s were always the loudest. Isa placed his head in his hands at the sight of the rest of his family helped to hose down a loudly protesting brunette. Harri kept shouting,  
“Objection!” and melodramatic, drawn out screams of “No!”

Isaac and his twin Lara were in control of the hose – Lara shouting instructions to Isaac who manned the taps. Her hair (that was steadily getting longer and brushed the bottom of her shoulder blades) swung as she jumped up and down and aimed at Harri. 

Leyland watched from sitting on the steps of the house, where she was moulding clay into small animals and carefully watching the triplets.

The triplets ran around Harri to keep her in one general place. Seven years old, Petra, Kane and Lex howled with laughter as they got soaked under the spray. Kane, the only Boulevard that took completely after their father with dark skin, hair and eyes, ducked out of the spray when he saw Isa and ran up to him. Petra physically perked up when she spied the red head, grinning and jumping with more exuberance. 

Kanny grabbed Isa’s free hand causing Lara to shout out to him deeply,  
“Not Isa, henchman number three, get Lea!” Kane nodded, and grabbed Lea. He ran back to his siblings with both nine year olds in hand. Because of Lara’s distraction, Harri took off forwards and, with a tackle to her legs, knocked the fifteen year old down. 

Isaac dragged the hose to him and, as Lara pinned Harri to the floor, he sprayed all his younger siblings with freezing water.

The cacophony of screams and yells led to Trisha standing in the door way of the front door, chuckling. The laughter faded the crows eyes of the forty-something year old – Leyland claimed laughing made her mother look like she was coming up to thirty, not a year older than forty.

______

Almost two hours later had all of Trisha’s children (reluctantly adopted or birthed) wrapped in mismatched towels and going off to find more clothes. Even Leyland had gotten wet after she placed a clay statue of a lion inside. She’d been expanding the pride of lions she made after seeing a small pride in a travelling zoo that had come to Radiant Gardens a few years ago. 

All of their clothes had been thrown in the washing machine. Harri tagged along with the triplets to their room while Lea lead the way to Isa’s.

______

Granny Boulevard greeted them all when she arrived, friendly smiles for most and piercing gold eyes for all. The old wolf nodded to Isa and glared at Lara (who glared back, purposely shifting the golden trident from where it rested against her leg to her opposite hand.) before going to help Leyland and Trisha in the kitchen. 

The two women had shooed everyone else out when they had tried to help. Harri sat between Lea’s thighs, in one of Lex’s dresses that kept slipping off her slim shoulders and eyeing up Lara’s trident. Her brother wrapped spindly arms around her ribs and pulled her to his chest, as if predicting what she was thinking. No matter what he did, there was no doubt that she’d try and have away with it and get caught trying to drag it through a window again. 

The one time she had succeeded with that heist Lea had brought it straight back and forced her to apologise; Lara had thought this was amazing.

________

Dinner with Granny Boulevard was always tense. 

Lara was glaring at the cankerous biddy opposite her, lips quivering from closed to bared teeth. She seemed to be regretting following her mother’s rule of ‘no weapons in the dining room’ – this applied to everyone. Isaac kept kicking her under the table, directing the glare from the werewolf to him and back again. Trisha was sending exasperated looks to her mother, a look that startlingly reminded Lea of Isa, and calming glances to her daughter. Leyland was forcing the triplets to eat their vegetables whenever she looked up from her textbook and generally ignored the strife. The triplets were trying to sneak their broccoli on to each other’s plates and giggling between them about something unknown to all. Isa and Lea flanked Harri, making sure she ate her food and keeping an eye on the silver ware, all the while sitting quietly. Their eyes flicked between Lara and Granny Boulevard as if watching a tennis match for a minute and then to each other before the cycle restarted.

This continued for a few minutes more before Lara exploded, scraping her chair against the floor as she stood up.  
“You horrid bitch!” she screamed, the carefully maintained pitch of her voice lowering drastically, “Why can’t you just accept me? I’m your granddaughter, for God’s sake!”

The oldest Boulevard swallowed her mouthful of potato, “Stop being delusional. This is just your hormones.” Lara spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, Isaac on her heels in a desperate attempt to pacify her and keep her away from her trident.  
Leyland finally gave a nod to the triplets so they could leave the table and Trisha rounded on her mother. Lea grabbed his plate and pulled Isa with him as he absconded, Harri wasn’t far behind. 

_______

A few hours later, Lea helped Harri in to her own clothes and they snuck out of the Boulevard home as the clock struck two am.

A few minutes after that, a stainless steel butter knife was dropped through the letter box built in Trisha Boulevard’s wooden door.


	3. The End of Somebodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GETS SLIGHTLY GRUESOME

Harri followed Lea, as he and Isa creeped into the side door of the castle. Nobody knew quite what was researched there and Lea was determined to find out. Harri slid down his back and walked next to him, unwilling to be left out and alone. Isa tagged along claiming to be there to keep them out of trouble, despite it being because of his adoration of Xehanort- one of the Sage-King’s apprentices. It was also to soften the blow when Trisha found out.  
She twisted her hand into Lea’s jacket and trudged after her ‘brothers’.   
Isa and Lea were giggling to each other, Lea loosely holding his Frisbees in one hand while pushing Isa gently with the other. His head turned and he grinned wildly down at her, winking. Harri laughed in return while Isa slapped his friend up the side of his head.  
She adjusted the glasses that the Boulevard matriarch had deemed it necessary to ware. She liked them – she could see shiny things more clearly now.  
Laughing and joking quietly, the trio investigated many room. Some rooms were deemed boring and only given a cursory glance while others were generously rifled through.   
They’d spent the most time in the armouries.  
Lea had compared his Frisbees to a set of steel chakrams. The Frisbees had been hastily dropped and the steel circles picked up. He gripped the circumference between finger and thumb.

Spying a dartboard which had throwing knives lodging into it, he took a breath, curled the chakram into his body like he was throwing a Frisbee and flicked his wrist.  
A second later the knife lodged at the bullseye was bisected by sharpened, circular steel. A wicked smirk found home on the pre-teens face.  
“Hey Harri,” he called, turquois eyes fixated on the damage he caused. The shout of her name drew her attention from silver tridents that were sharper, but less polished than Lara’s.  
“Yeah?” she shouted back under Isa’s scrutinising glare; he’d already has to slap her hands away from the sharp edges twice. It wasn’t her fault it was shiny.   
“Those bastards in the slums won’t have a go at us if I had a few of these.”   
She giggled as Lea yanked on the chakram, wrenching it from where it had sliced through board and into wall.  
Isa shook his head despairingly.   
“Seriously, you two?” He was used to, if slightly disturbed, by their fascination with weapons – he supposed it was something with growing up in the slums near Radiant Gardens.  
All Isa knew of them is that they became derelict and dangerous as you ventured deeper in– street kids were known to not live long. He was entirely sure that if he and his mother hadn’t forced them to their house once a week they wouldn’t be here. Even if finding them was an annoyance, despite the fact that on Sundays they stayed in the outer areas of slum. Leyland had also administered injections for various illnesses as the self-called siblings viciously refused to visit any doctors. Isa’s sister was training to become a doctor and was the only one the duo vaguely trusted. The last time Trisha had forced them to an infirmary was ended when Harri’s teeth sunk into a doctor’s forearm.  
Lea flashed a sharp grin at him and a scream made them jump and all of them spin around.

“What was that?” Isa whispered. Lea gave him a deadpan glance and scooped up a few more chakrams. The weapons were placed onto his wrist, like dangerous bangles.   
The red head gripped his sister’s wrist and pulled her out of the room. Isa followed them as they darted down the corridor. Lea stopped at a coat cupboard they’d passed over in their initial search. Slowly, he opened it and Harri was gently pushed forward. Her mouth opened as if to complain and another screech pierced the air. Lea glared down at her and picked the child up by the back of her clothes. Isa was reminded of a cat with kittens as she was placed in the cupboard amidst the coats.  
Lea grinned, swooped down and kissed her forehead. He straightened up, closed the door and he and Isa followed another gut wrenching shriek.

~*~

Fear was all she felt - the speeding of her heart as it thrummed against her breast bone like a deranged drummer.   
Screams periodically pierced the air amidst the strange thumps that made Harri want to sob, yet fear kept her silent.  
Soon it was silent. She stayed where she was for a minute before cracking the door open. Pushing the wire frames of her glasses up her nose, Harri pressed her face to the opening. Determining nothing was there, she slipped out of the cupboard.   
It was too quiet. On edge, she stole towards the armoury. 

Once inside, the child ran to the tridents and lifted one. Only to be disappointed – they were heavy. A thump from outside the room caused her to jump and spin around. On high alert she dived to a rack of knives. Selecting a wickedly sharp blade that likened itself to a cleaver she seen butchers and murderers alike with, Harri readied herself.   
Light pitter-patters, fast and urgent, became louder and the door banged open. Harri screamed and spun while heaving the blade. She missed, the cleaver lodged into the wooden door. Splinters rained down on a blood soaked boy. He was slightly taller than her, slate hair in disarray but still covered one eye. The other, a startling electric blue, was wide. His hands came up into the position of surrender as Harri raised something she had grabbed threateningly to him. The crazed look in her eyes soon morphed into confusion. The cacophony of her heart against bone quietened - slightly.

Her eyes were drawn past the boy and she was deafened in the frantic struggle of her heart. She was sure that if she died today then her heart would have beat enough for a lifetime.  
Her shriek stuck in her throat and Harri ran and hit the black beast with the spear gripped in pale, shaking hands. Another hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her forward.   
The butt of the spear dragged along the stone floors as they ran blindly away.  
Soon he slammed through double doors and straight into a man with long, blonde hair.  
“Ienzo, who’s that?” The boy shrugged, the girl glared and twisted her hand out of his hold.  
Ienzo was pulled into a bone crushing hug and Harri backed up. The boy was placed back on his feet, Harri took another step back and shadows flickered and twisted before reaching forward.

All hell break through. 

The man in the lab coat exhaled and wrapped Ienzo in his arms – turning away from the monsters. Ienzo screamed as they were jumped. Harri also screamed a battle cry as she swept the spear in an arc in front of her, knocking a few black creatures away from her.  
A few got behind her, flattening her to the ground as she yelled and thrashed. Her glasses fell off and cracked. Claws lodged into her back, drawing blood. The turned her over and grotesque hands reached for her chest – ripping apart the flesh there and scrapping against her ribs. Black splattered across her vision and a high pitched scream bubbled from a blood soaked throat. She pushed her arm up and knocked the beast from her chest and renewed her thrashing. Shaking them from her, she vaguely noticed a red light be emitted from the man and Ienzo struggle out of his arms, covered in blood.

Machines lined the walls, there screens lit up a radioactive green. She appeared on top of them. Collapsing on to her back, pressing her cheek to the cold metal as pain shot through her body and Ienzo screamed.   
Monsters clawed through his flesh and a larger one came to tug on ribs. Harri watched as he passed out, the rib being wrenched from his chest with a series of cracks. Red spurted out, arching and splattering on the floor, as a large organ was grabbed and torn from his decimated rib cage. A crimson glow rose from the bloody mess.   
Harri refused to close her eyes in respect of the dead boy. 

An astonished gasp came from the door and Harri forced herself to look away from what used to be Ienzo to see Isa and Lea. A chakram was flicked and a wet thump was heard. Flopping her head back, Harri saw a decapitated creature dissolve into the shadows it materialized from.  
“Harri?” She flopped her hand in response and a few minutes later Lea was crouched next to her. He ran a hand through her hair, transfixed with the blood on his hands and the slow, melodious ‘plink’ of her blood dropping on to the floor.   
Isa screamed and ran down the corridor and Lea kicked a monster of the computers. It squealed and landed in her blood on its rump. Lea turned to see most of them follow Isa, took one look at Harri and jumped off the monitors. He then dragged her off it and held her in his arms as she whimpered.  
Then he followed after Isa.

~*~  
They found what was left of him after they followed his screams.

Unlike with Ienzo, Isa was collapsed on his front. His back was mutilated and the heart had been yanked out. Lea collapsed next to him, rolling Harri out onto the floor before he began to cry.  
These wasn’t beautiful tears; of a stoic male with one man tear rolling down a cheek. His nose scrunched and sniffles gave way to bawling. His snot was wiped on the back of his hand and cheeks flushed. Eyes bloodshot and hands clenched in Isa’s shirt. Harri rubbed her fingers against his leg, unable to do more. She wished she could.  
They appeared, circling them and closing in. Lea let out a howl and threw himself over Harri, knocking their foreheads together. The shadows jumped onto them and savaged his back as he sliced through his lip in an effort to not scream. 

Green stared into green, both held an extinguishing light, until the red head discharged an equally fiery flare and was heaved off Harri.   
Badum

She lolled her head so she could see her brother.

Badum

There was no motivation in her to scream.

Badum

A shadow creature straddled her stomach, latching its claws into the mangled flesh she was detached to.

Badum

Ribs fell on the floor with a squelching noise.

Badum

A clawed appendage wrapped around her heart

Badum

She saw was a rosy light. 

Ba

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this for the last year and here is the very short first chapter.
> 
> I haven't given up on my WTNV/HP fic, just hit a writers block.  
> .  
> I have the mighty power!!!  
> Of crossing over ANYTHING with HP.
> 
> :)  
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
